


Cuddles and Caffeine

by wandrelvst



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, also there's no background, bed sharing, but it's cute tho!!!, i just kind of throw you into it, poe has literally no caffeine tolerance, so you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrelvst/pseuds/wandrelvst
Summary: In which I give you no backstory, Finn and Poe share a bed, and Poe can't fall asleep (not necessarily in that order).





	Cuddles and Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> backstory? who? i don't know her.

Poe knew he shouldn’t have had that latté right before bed – even though it was mostly milk and foam, his caffeine tolerance had always been incredibly low. But he’d been struggling to stay awake during game night, and he had figured that the small boost would just get him to the end, and then allow him to sleep afterwards.

That had been wrong, and also a very stupid decision. And now he was sharing a bed with Finn, kinda-sorta-the-love-of-his-life, even though he’d never admit it, and he couldn’t even fall asleep. All he could do was lay there, wide awake, and overthink every breath he took.

When the caffeine finally wore off, almost two hours later, Poe was too tired to be relieved. He wanted to pass out, and yet...the sleep still wasn’t coming. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and then tried again. 

Eyes closed, steady breaths, internal counting...how do you fall asleep again?

And what _wasn’t_ helping was the fact that Finn kept tossing and turning. I mean, the guy was perfect in almost every way – except sleeping, apparently. Poe didn’t know how one man could move so much in his sleep.

All filters off due to exhaustion, Poe flipped around, ready to chew Finn out. 

“Can you be just a little bit more considerate? I mean, you aren’t the only one in the bed.” Poe couldn’t stop ranting, he was so tired – and it didn’t seem to matter that Finn was still fast asleep. In fact, he was kind of delirious – so when Finn started to move again, he didn’t even notice. 

“So quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait...are you...what?!” Finn shifted over one more time, spreading an arm over Poe and rolling his head onto Poe’s chest. Poe stared, shocked – he was held in place by Finn’s arm, but he wouldn’t move even if he could. Finn (actual, real-life Finn!) had his _head_. on Poe’s _chest_. 

“Miracles really do happen,” Poe muttered, but exhaustion hit him before he could say anything else. As he closed his eyes and fell asleep, he could’ve sworn he saw a little smile flit across Finn’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! (despite the lack of context, at all.) this was written at the request of somebody on tumblr – if you'd like to see me write something, you can request it [here](wandrelvst.tumblr.com/fic-rules)!


End file.
